


Return The Favor

by RegallyEvil



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-05 01:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11003328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegallyEvil/pseuds/RegallyEvil
Summary: Season 3 - Henry and Emma come back to Storybrooke with a different welcoming party. The story veers off track from there with our ladies taking the spotlight and their love life being the focus of the plot.





	1. Chapter 1

Although a few weeks had passed, Regina still hadn't grown accustomed to having a son with no memory of her. The son that once ran into her arms as an toddler, and even the young man he'd grown into that hated her at times was better than this. Each time that she would see Henry, it cut straight through her, and everyone noticed - especially Emma. 

"Kid, you'd better get upstairs. I know you're still a little uneasy about us staying here, but I promise that these are good people, and we will be just fine. Okay?" 

Snow and David had taken an abandoned house in preparation for the new baby, leaving Henry and Emma the apartment for the time being. 

The brunette boy took a deep breath and nodded slowly. He looked up from the spot he had been investigating on the floor and glanced around to the strangers around him, "I just... I don't know these people, mom. Even though they're your friends, I can't help but miss my own, and our life." 

Emma stepped forward, placing her hands atop Henry's shoulders as she bent a little to speak, "I miss it, too, Henry. But, right now, this is where we have to be." 

"Henry, no matter what you think of us, we adore you, and we are always here if you need us. You and Emma could make a new life here." Regina's words rang out as she took a few steps closer to stand beside Emma, smiling at Henry.

Henry glanced up to meet her eyes, giving the brunette woman a sideways smile, "I.. While I appreciate the gesture, this is kind of a personal conversation between me and my mom." 

Emma felt herself cringe before Henry's words were fully spoken. She knew above all else that Regina was struggling to keep her composure around Henry, and of course, in front of everyone else. There was no mistaking the pain behind those brown eyes, and Emma found herself wanting to take that pain away. She sent Henry to bed, and it only took three or four fake yawns before everyone caught Emma's hint and headed for the door. 

The group stood to pull their outer clothes on, and Emma decided that this was her moment. 

"Hey, Regina... Could you stay for a minute? I wanted to.. " she glanced around to see the questioning looks of the few around her, "I wanted to talk about Henry." 

She knew it was kind if a cheap shot, to use Henry as the excuse, but it worked. 

"Of course," Regina placed the coat in her hands back onto the coat rack. 

Everyone else made their way out of the apartment, Snow and David making their way to Granny's for a late night snack, and hook heading god only knows where. As the last one shut the door, Regina turned to face Emma, taking slow steps back toward the couch. 

Regina raised her eyebrows, "What is it that you wanted to talk about?" 

Regina stopped walking, and Emma took a step closer to her. Two sweaty hands rolled themselves into a ball against each other, drawing Regina's eyes to Emma's fidgeting. 

"I.. Well.. I just.." Emma sighs deeply before finally looking up at Regina, "I know how hard this is for you. I don't know how it feels to see our son, and not be able to hug him, or even touch him, but I can see how much it hurts you, Regina." 

Brown eyes widen and fill with tears as Regina's jaw locks, and she looks away from the blonde's face. "This was my price, Miss Swan. I gave you these new memories, and as long as they made you both happy, it wasn't done in vain." 

Without thinking, Emma steps forward to pull Regina's hands into her own, "We will fix this, Regina. Henry will get his memories back, and we will defeat Zelena," she squeezes Regina's hands tighter, "together." 

Regina's eyes lock on their hands, and soon her eyes trail up to flicker between Emma's lips and her eyes. She opens her mouth a few times, but can't find the words. Emma kindly quirks her lips at Regina's reaction. 

"I want to do something," Emma looks down at their hands, "I feel like it may help you, and in my defense, I've wanted to do this for a very long time." 

Emma steps closer, leaving just their hands between them, slipping her hands higher to Regina's trembling wrists and slowly wrapping her arms around the small woman. There were no spoken protests, no snarky comments; just a tense woman standing in the center of a room with her son's mother wrapped tightly around her. Emma's top hand rested between Regina's shoulder blades, the other at her lower back. Finally closing in on a full hug, Emma buried her face in the dark locks resting against Regina's neck, sucking in a deep breath before speaking softly. 

"I just want you to know that you aren't alone. You haven't been alone for a long time, Regina, and I'm always here if you need me. No matter what you need. You need someone to scream at? Call me. You need a drink? I'm not a fan of vodka, but I'm a hell of a bartender. If you need to talk, or maybe you just need a hug, I can certainly help with that." 

Slowly but surely Emma felt Regina relax, and she refused to let go. Two shaking hands raised underneath Emma's arms, resting softly against her shoulder blades as Regina gave in fully, dropping her head to the blonde's shoulder and sighing. 

"Why are you doing this?" 

The words hit Emma like a truck. How could she not know? After everything they've been through, all of the signs she's given - and all the signs she thought she had received. Emma swallowed past the lump in her throat. 

"Regina... " Emma took a deep breath before pulling her head back. She was going to tell Regina, but she suddenly felt the deep sob shake the older woman's body. Strong arms tightened around her body, Emma's face going right back to its spot against Regina's neck, and she gently pressed a small kiss to the woman's hair. 

"It's okay. I promise, this is all going to be okay. We have accomplished the impossible, Regina, we moved the damn moon, remember?" The blonde chuckled before she lowered her voice, "I believe in you, and I believe in us, Regina." 

The brunette pulled back, her eyebrows furrowed as she stepped back to pull her hands away from Emma's waist. She dabbed her eyes softly to fix any imperfections her tears had caused, and sucked in a deep breath as her eyes caught Emma's. There were no words to be said, but the emotion was written all over their faces. Though neither would admit it, they each struggled to work up the courage to take the next step. The younger woman took a deep breath as she pushed herself back into Regina's personal space. 

Regina stood her ground, but her breath caught in her throat as she realized what Emma was about to do. Her mouth fell softly open, exposing the ridges of her bottom teeth. Emma's eyes traced every inch of Regina's face, taking in every single detail as her right hand raised to cup Regina's cheek. She took the time to enjoy the feel of the soft skin under her fingers, her eyes settled on Regina's lips as she licked her own, and brought her sights to Regina's eyes. 

Typically, Regina's eyes held power, and assurance, but not right now. The desire to kiss Regina was overwhelming; she had thought about it for so long, and now she had her chance. She leaned forward and softly brushed her lips against Regina's, softly pulling away before pressing them firmly forward. The last ounce of permission came in the form of slender hands gripping her waist to hold her in place. 

She parted her lips, and gently slid her tongue against Regina's top lip. The sharp exhale of breath against her face felt like a flame, her entire body heating up as Regina opened up, and let Emma's tongue battle slowly with her own. It was only then that Emma pulled away, looking at Regina's soft features, her eyes still closed as she took a deep breath before opening them and meeting the swirling desire in Emma's. 

There were no words for the emotion they could feel. Nothing would have justified the thoughts racing through their heads. What were they doing? This would never work, would it? There were so many questions to be asked, and somehow, both women found themselves with only one answer. 

"We can't do this, Emma." Regina's words slid out completely against her will. 

Her eyes widened at the defeated look that fell from green eyes. The blonde stepped back, and quickly, Regina followed. A slender hand reached out to pull Emma closer. 

"Henry is upstairs, and he wouldn't understand, that's all." 

Emma looked up, her eyes softening, "Henry isn't ten, Regina. He sleeps like a rock these days; he won't be getting up anytime before nine tomorrow morning." 

She kept her distance, letting Regina make the decisions. If there was one thing she was certain hadn't changed, it was Regina's stubbornness. No matter how much she wanted to pull the brunette to her, she refused. 

Regina pulled her hand away, wringing them both as she attempted to find the words she so desperately wanted to speak. She wanted Emma, she had for longer than she cared to admit. Yet, here they were, and both of them we're scared to say a word. 

"I'm assuming your bed is behind that curtain?" She motioned to the small curtained area in the corner of the room. Mary Margaret's bed had once been in the space, but Emma had given her room to Henry and took over the base level. 

Emma turned to glance over her shoulder to the location Regina had pointed, "Yeah. I.. Yeah, behind the curtain."

Looking forward, she watched Regina's eyes raking over the area, "Do you think.." Regina hesitates, taking a deep breath and avoiding eye contact, "Would you.. Like to lay down?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heating up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here's chapter two. Three could be up very shortly. I also wanted to mention that everything is written by me, and I also do all of my own editing. So if you see something, feel free to message me so that I can touch it up for fellow readers, and I apologize in advance! 
> 
> Happy readings!

They lie there stiffly, neither of them knowing what any of this means. For a moment they both just held hands and remained on their backs listening to their hearts pounding in their chests. So much between then and now had changed, so much to discuss, but so little had been said. Regina's head started to spin as Emma turned to face her, shifting her body to turn completely. 

"Do you think I could hold you?" 

Regina licked her lips and turned to face away from Emma, her position shifting as she pushed herself back to move flush against the blonde behind her. Emma's hand flowed smoothly over her hip to wrap around her stomach. They both pulled in a deep breath as Emma's nose pressed softly against Regina's neck. A soft finger trailed from her collar to her ear as Emma moved the hair away and pressed her face more firmly to the skin just exposed. She felt more than heard the breath Regina took as her lips placed a soft kiss below her ear. Regina's hands tightened when she felt Emma trail her lips lower, dragging softly over every inch of skin she could reach. 

"I've wanted to do this for so long." The blonde whispers softly as her teeth come into play, grazing the skin of Regina's shoulder, as her hand leaves Regina's to slide up her body and pull the fabric of her shirt away to gain better access. 

"Should we - with Henry." Regina's breathing picks up as she clutches the sheet beneath her, trying to keep herself grounded. 

Emma props her head on her right hand, and reaches with her left for Regina's hand again, pulling it away from the death grip that threatens to shred the fabric beneath them. "I know what I want. Henry doesn't have to know anything until we're all ready for anyone to know. If we ever are," she rolls her eyes before reaching to turn Regina's face to her. She catches her eyes and gently traces her thumb against the small scar over Regina's top lip, softly dipping down to rub a small circle over the bottom lip. 

"Do you know what you want?" Emma asks. 

She hesitates, her mouth opening and closing in a struggle to make sense of all the things happening in her head, and she blurts out the last thing she wanted to say, "I don't know how to have a sex with a woman." 

Her eyes widen in shock at her own admission. She hadn't meant it that way; she had many female companions who had serviced her needs in the past, but she had never touched them other than to get them where she needed. Touching Emma would be special, and she couldn't imagine how to pleasure a woman of Emma's caliber. As she did so often when it came to Emma, Regina felt as though she were in way over her head. 

Emma smiled gently, doing her best not to laugh, and spoke in a low tone, "I think... I think I could show you how."

Her eyes fluttered down to Regina's lips as she leaned in for a soft kiss. Their bodies started to shift, Emma moving to lay atop Regina and take control of the moment. She pushed her hands under Regina's arms and continued to kiss her, deepening her tongue, and adding pressure to their lips as she felt Regina giving back as good as she was getting. Regina's teeth began softly working Emma's bottom lip with each pull. She soon felt the savior's fingers raking down her shoulders to her ribs, gripping her tightly before moving to her hips. 

Emma broke the kiss, her eyes locking on Regina's as she lifted her body up, and stripped herself of her tank top. The soft blue color of her bra glowing against her skin as she gave the woman a second to look her over. She was resting against her calves, Regina's legs lay open, draped over each of her thighs. Emma's fingers gently roamed from Regina's ankle to her thigh, staying over the material of her pants. She finally gripped tighter against the muscles of the queens upper legs and took a deep breath. 

"You should come up here." 

She reached for Regina's hands, pulling the woman up to kneel in front of her. She took Regina's hands in hers and smiled as Regina's eyes finally made it back to her face. 

"Where do you want to touch me?" Emma asked. 

Regina instantly rolled her eyes and dropped Emma's hands, "I'm not a complete fool, Miss Swan, I know how to touch you." 

Emma furrowed her eyebrows and reached for Regina's hands, "Then why aren't you touching me?" 

Regina took a deep breath and let it go before squeezing Emma's hands softly, "You're.. I've never been one for touching. Sex has always been... quick, and sometimes painful. It's never been for pleasure. Even with-" 

Her eyes shoot to Emma's, but Emma simply sighs, "With graham.." 

"It was never about pleasure. Even before this world. Sex was about power. I don't want to have power over you." 

Emma scoffs, "You won't," and then chuckles. 

Regina looks up, her eyes alight with desire and suddenly Emma feels as though this might be the queen coming out to play. So she changes her tactic. 

"Look, Regina," she shifts a bit closer, putting one of her thighs between the two opposite her own, "this isn't about power. We will have equal shares of power in this. Two consenting adults, that's all I meant." 

Regina softens at this and moves her hand to Emma's thigh before clearing her throat, "I believe we should both strip, and then see what happens." 

Emma raises a questioning eyebrow and reaches behind herself to undo the clasp of her bra. She can feel the adrenaline rush through her at the way Regina's eyes zone in on the tight nipples she's just displayed. She starts to stand to remove her pants, but Regina starts to stand at the same time, and she chooses to sit. 

Well manicured nails take their time slowly undoing each button of the white shirt that is now littered with wrinkles from the bed. One by one they reveal the soft olive skin resting beneath, and then finally, a small metal ring resting above Regina's navel becomes visible. Emma's eyes widen but she doesn't dare speak as the shirt is removed and hands quickly disappear to remove the last layer between her eyes and Regina's breasts. 

Blame it on the cold air, but it seemed that Regina's nipples were just as hard as Emma's. Without hesitation, Emma leaned in and kissed the skin between Regina's breasts, keeping her lips soft before kissing up to Regina's neck as her arms snaked around the smaller woman's back to pull their bodies together. Teeth nipped at her neck as she threaded her fingers through golden locks and encouraged the blonde to keep going. She may regret the marks tomorrow, but right now she was going to enjoy all of the ways Emma loved her. 

Her own mouth opened and closed releasing low moans as she felt her nipples brush against Emma's skin. She could feel Emma's teeth sinking into her sensitive skin, and her fingers tightened their hold to pull her away, or push her closer, she wasn't quite sure. Emma pulled back, pressing her lips to Regina's jaw before stealing her breath with a deep kiss, her hands moving to Regina's hips to work around to her belt. She quickly undid the latch as Regina broke the kiss, her fingers massaging Emma's scalp as she brought her lips to Emma's ear, sucking softly. 

Her teeth nipped skin as Emma's fingers shook against the clasp to open her pants. A deep moan left Emma's lips as a warm tongue traced the shell of her ear. Her hands gently brushed the top of lace panties before she dragged her nails up Regina's stomach skimming across the piercing before wrapping around to grip Regina's ass. 

"You have the best ass I have ever seen," Emma spoke between breaths as her fingers squeezed the toned muscles. 

Regina chuckled against her ear before her smoky voice whispered, "If you're good, I'll let you admire it from a new angle." 

Emma's head dropped with a whimper, colliding with Regina's shoulder as Regina laughed and slid her hands around from Emma's back to grip the button of the sheriff's jeans. Soft lips kissed up her neck as she made quick work of the zipper and slid her hand in to cup Emma through her panties. The two moaned in perfect sync as Emma felt Regina's palm pressing firmly against her swollen clit; she knew that Regina could feel the moisture soaking through the fabric. 

"I think I know exactly how to touch you. Don't I, Emma?" Her fingers curled, pushing hard against the wet strip of lace between Emma's legs. 

Her free hand moved Emma face to face with the brunette as fingers teased her folds, playing with the wet fabric and her swollen pussy lips. Emma could barely stay upright, her breathing had began to speed up, and she rested her forehead against Regina's. 

Dark eyes locked with Emma's and Regina's voice stayed low, "I had never looked at a woman and craved her until I met you. In any realm, or time, I was never interested in what a woman had to offer," her fingers moved from Emma's cheek down to her chest, softly brushing her nipples as her fingers moved higher to press firm circles against her clit. 

"I only know how I touch myself," she added pressure, moving her fingers faster against Emma's sensitive bundle, "Do you like how I touch myself, Emma?" 

Emma nodded her head, images of Regina's tight body shuddering against her own fingers racked Emma's brain. Her clit throbbing even more at the idea of Regina enjoying this same torturous teasing of her nipples. Regina's fingers brushing against them softly before twisting gently between two fingers and pulling as she releases them. Slowly as her breath tightened and she felt her thighs shake, "Regina, if you don't stop," she took a deep breath and moved her hand up to Regina's neck, "I'll come," she breathed deeply before looking Right at Regina's eyes, "you'll make me come." 

Lithe fingers gently grip the wrist between her legs before pulling them away. Regina looks up with a confused look, but she's quickly reassured by a soft press of lips. The savior smiles as she uses her weight to get Regina down onto her back. Her hands make quick work of the fabric left between them, gripping lace and cotton alike to remove both layers at once. She gently tosses them aside and stares in awe of the body that's been fully revealed. 

She can smell Regina. Her stomach tightening with need to delve completely into this woman's body. Fingers trail over newly exposed thighs, and soft kisses follow in their wake. Emma softly sucks against both small hip bones, before finally swirling her tongue into Regina's navel. The little whimper and jerk of muscles is quickly followed by an extremely tense mayor threading her fingers through blonde locks to keep the blonde in place as her teeth gently stretch the ring attached to her skin. 

Her past lovers never dared to test these waters, let alone spend time touching places that the queen had not specified. Emma's kisses were going to ruin these sheets, and cause Regina to finish long before she was ready. A soft rut of her hips sent a laugh from Emma's lips as she softly soothed the skin below her lips with gentle kisses and licks. Her queen was becoming more demanding. 

Emma looked up to Regina, all of the lust and desire, and dare say love, pooling in those dark depths was driving Emma mad. She kissed her way lower, pressing a firm kiss to the very top of Regina's clit. "I want you to come first," Emma kisses again, smirking, "but I want you to come in my mouth."


End file.
